Perseus Son of Pontus and Thalassa
by Kiezack God of Awesomeness
Summary: Perseus was never a demigod but a Primordial. Follow him and Artemis s they love have a child lose him and then find him. Harry Potter always thought he was alone but when he discovers his parents are alive he will no longer feel alone and will have a family. Pertemis. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Primordial birth

_**No one's pov**_

The first being was Chaos the most powerful deity in creation and he decided to create some deitys to rule over the first planet, Earth. These deitys' were called the Primordials and consisted of Aether, Ananke, Chronos, Erebus, Eros, Gaia, Hemera, Nyx, Phanes, Pontus, Tartarus, Thalassa and Uranus. All there children became titans or monsters, except one. The first child of Pontus and Thalassa was born before the Titans and Giants. The child was named Perseus and had seagreen eyes and jet black haIr that seemed to stivk up in every direction. Every one of the Primordials thought that he would be a Titan when he domains were reveled at age 14 but when he turned 14 and placed his palm open the tablet mad by Chaos himself that determains ones domains and status it started to glow gold and flash many colours and writing apeared above Perceus' hand in ancient greek that read (AN:I'll put it in english so you can read it)

Domains: Heroes, All Liquids, Hunt, Archery, Universal Elements, Magic, Weather, Storms, Creatures, Battle, Galaxies, Planets, Sea, Wolves, Loyalty and Powers

Symbol of Power: Riptide (10th birthday present), Bratar(AN: bray-tar), (12th birthday)

Sacred Animal: Wolf/Stag

Status: Primordial, Major

Power equal to: Chaos.

Once every one had read the tablet a silence filled the room as everyone stared at Perseus then his parents rushed up to him and hugged him and congratulated him and after an hour of congratulations from his family he headed to the arena to find out what he could do.

_**1 year later**_

Perseus had mastered all of his powers. He discovered that the Universal Elements was what the universe was made of so he could control Air, Earth, Water, Fire, Death, Shadows, Time, Matter, Anti matter and Dark matter. He could control all liquids and the liquids in all its forms like Mercury and Iron, both metal and solid. His steps were also silent due to the hunt aspect and he could sence things better. He also could split an arrow at 1000mph from 3 miles away whilst blind folded and upside down in a tree due to his archery aspect. He could also do almost anything with magic from making someone have uncontrolable bogies to killing someone stone dead. He could also contol Hurricanes, Lightning, Thunder, Rain, Snow any basicaly anything that is fom the sky due to weather and storms. He could make monsters, mice and any living thing do what he wanted due to the Creatures domain. He coul sense an attack, what move someone was going to make, plan how to deeat them and more from his Battle aspect. He could create, destory or alter a planet or galaxie. He could also transform into a wolf at anytime and could hear and smell things from miles away as well as track things better. Also i he found a power of another immortal he could use it to just on the level of a demigod, he could also remove someones powers for a short amount of time but it took a lot of effort.

Over the next 6 million years Perseus continued to train and practice his powers as well as his skills and weapons. He saw Gaia betray her husband and there children the Titans rise up and send the world into pain and discord and for the next 5illion years that is how they ruled. But Kronus eventually had children that he ate in fear of his thrown. over the next 500,000 years Perseus watched as Kronus had six children eating each as they were born except one. Rhea had had enough and tricked him into eating a rock and hid Zeus. As Zeus grew up Perseus was pleased to see that he cared about his siblings and eventually tricked his father into vomiting them up and later they defeated him. As the years passed by Zeus became arrogant and everything that Perseus despised after about 100 years on the throne Zeus had 2 more children and Perseus hoped they did not act like his other one's as they grew up Perseus fell in love with the girl Artemis and was upset when she swore of men. When she met Orion she did not fall in love but admired his skill then later shot him after what he had done. As 2 melenia passed by the gods had more children and became less powerful moving around the world till they ended up in America. In about 1400 Perseus gave 4 mortals the ability to use wand magic and told them to create a school to teach there decendants. When Hecate found them she was delighted and blessed 12 families with wand magic, these families were the start of magic. As the years passed by Hecate blessed mortals "muggle-borns" with wand magic and sent them to the school. The year was currentaly 1974 and Perseus was watching Artemis fighting a titan and 500 monsters with her hunters. They quickly disposed of the monsters and turned to Krios and prepared to attack him when suddenly he launched a dart at Artemis and flashed away. The hunters quickly called Apollo and he flashed them to the Olympian infirmary. Later Apollo found that his sister now looked 11 and had no memories, so a council meeting was called and it was decided that Artemis would go to Hogwarts, Hecate told the council about it and suggseted sending her there, descised as Lily Evans a muggle born. They also decided to give her green eyes as silver eyes didn't exsist in the mortal world. Perseus decided to go to Hogwarts to look after her as she would only gain her memories at around 8th year were, she would turn 18 (AN: I know there are only 7 years at Hogwars but i need 8 for this story, sorry). Perseus pulled jokes with his best friends Sirius Black, Padfoot, Remus Lupin, Moony, and finally Peter Pettigrew, Worm Tail. Perseus eventually fell in love with Artemis at around 6th year and they started dating in 8th. As the 7th of May drew closer Perseus got worried, he had not told Artemis he loved her yet incase she hated him when she got her memories back. But when Artemis turned 18 she gasped as images and memories flooded int her mind when her feelings of hate to men returned she was going to leave "James" and go to Olympus but she relised that she loved him so she told him. He then revieled who he was and she was so pleased because she could spend milenia with him and at age 21 they got married unknown to the Olympians. When Artemis and Perseus had been married for 10 years she decided she wanted a child and so 9 months later on the 31st July 1994 Harry was born. 1 year later Voldemort attacked there house and knocked Perseus out as he was in mortal form but could not die then proceded to Artemis who could not teleport because the Olympians would sense it and kill Harry. Artemis go the same treatment as Perseus and then Voldemort proceded to try to kill Harry who being the son of a God and a Primordial would only turn immortal a 18. But being 2 gods irst child meant he had some protection so the spell rebounded hitting Voldemort and leaving Hary with a scar. When Perseus and Artemis awoke they found a half destroyed house and no Harry so hey assumed he was dead which practically killed them both and so Artemis and Perseus kept there marrage a secret and Perseus descised himself as a son of Poseidon and help defeat the titan Kronus and is now facing all the giants with the rest of the seven and the gods whilst trying to hide his feelings towards Artemis, This is were our story begins.

AN: I know the time is wrong but it has to be like this, also Percy and Annabeth never kissed once or went out Rachael also didn't kiss him. Percy powers were taken by Chaos so he didn't look suspicious to the gods.

Please tell me what you think and should i continue this story?

Also check out my other ongoing story Percy Jackson Creator of the Universe.

84

1994


	2. Chapter 2 (AN :Harry? Who to use?)

Chapter 2

AN: The riptide Zoe made was a copy of the original that she heard her father talking about. Perseus' symbol of power is the original.

The second Gigantomachy

_**Perseus' pov**_

I the Greeks and Romans were standing at the base of the original mount Olympus facing a massive army of 10,000 monsters and 10 Giants, Gaia had not yet shown herself at the battle. I was silently cursing Chaos for taking my powers for my disguise because if I had them I could take them out easily if I had them. I was standing next to my wife, though no one except us knew, Artemis. The worst part about my disguise was that I could not show any feelings for Artemis and that really hurt. After a couple of minutes of silence the monster army roared and charged our lines as we held our position in shield lock and the army smashed into our shields and the battle began.

_**2 Hours later**_

So far 6 of the giants remained and 500 monsters were left but were quickly being taken out by the Demigods. We had lost 500 of the 700 Romans and 350 0f the 550 Greeks, Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Zeus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hera and Demeter had been taken out of the fight as well as 100 Greeks and 100 Romans with injuries or just being tired. Hades, Poseidon, Athena and Artemis were all left as well as me. I was currently battling Leon with Artemis.

"You think you can best me Demigod, you think wrong!" bellowed the angry Giant when he was distracted by me swiping at his leg with the copy of riptide Artemis sunk 20 arrows into his heart knocking him down, I quickly ran u his chest and plunged my sword into his chest and he turned to dust. Artemis ran up to me and asked if I was ok, in reply I smashed my lips against hers as nobody was watching and she immediately kissed me back hungrily. After a minute we broke apart grinning at each other pleased with our first kiss in years. Suddenly an arrow whizzed past my head and I turned to find Gration staring at us. I was angry that he had stopped me and Artemis from talking and I knew he could see I in my eyes because he quickly ran off with Artemis running after him before I could stop her chuckling to myself I walked through the tress till I was in the main battle again as we had taken our fight with Leon to a secluded area. But what I saw was Artemis struggling in a fist of earth as Gration was smirking at her.

"Now you shall be sent to Tartarus you irritating goddess were you shall be tortured to insanity" he laughed and with that he drew two hunting knives and swung them Artemis but I had already started running when he started talking. As I crashed into the earth hand nocking Artemis out of its grasp, I quickly lifted my blade and intercepted the knives with it. I was about to push him away with my sword so I could move Artemis but I felt something massive smack into me and I was sent flying through the air and as I came into contact with the ground blackness invaded my vision I was knocked into unconscious and appeared in a throne room that I quickly recognized as the primordial throne room and I saw Chaos sitting there and he started speaking.

"When you awake you will have your powers back when you summon your sword or bow and knowing you will make a dramatic entrance. Can you also bring my daughter to the council so we can bind her In the void so she can't kill anyone else. Oh and good luck" with that I regained consciousness and the last thing I saw was the smirking face of the ever mature creator of the universe. I quickly strode back into the battle and saw all the monsters look shocked at my return whist the gods and demigods looked pleased and Artemis looked absolutely radiant at my return and her hunters quickly noticed this and glared at me. I also noticed I must have been gone at least 10 minutes as all the monsters were gone and only the hunters, the seven, Artemis, Poseidon and 5 giants remained. I decided I would have some fun with this and pulled out my IPod and put the ear phones in and turned on my favorite song at the moment, Payphone by Maroon5 (AN: Please don't comment on this just thought it was an active song). I felt the earth rumble as the seven, the hunters, the gods and the other demigods were incased to their shoulders in earth. I put my right arm out to the side and grinned at Artemis and recognition flashed across her face at what he was doing and she grinned and the other gods sent her confused looks. I then flexed my fingers and almost immediately dark clouds formed in the sky and the shadows seemed to get darker and the water that Poseidon and his giant counter part Polybotes had summoned in their fight started to swirl and get restless. The earth also started to rumble and the parts of the battle ground that were on fire, the fire explode upwards as well as lightning started to jump from cloud to cloud in the sky. Then something jet black whizzed through the sky and landed in my hand as lightning hit me (AN: Took the idea from Thor as I looked dramatic) and blue armor that seemed to sheen silver formed on me as well as I felt my powers returning and I grinned to myself. I then made the fire die down, the storm clear and the lightning bolt, that mad Zeus master bolt t full power look like an electric shock, dissipate. When the gods saw me they were lost for words and I trapped the 4 giants except Gration in earth, water, fire and shadows (Power from death aspect)before quickly charging the giant who had obviously recognized me as he set of running the moment I charged him. But he didn't get very far as I could easily outrun him. When I reached him I drove my sword into his skull and me being a primordial my weapon could make stop the regeneration process for monsters, but he had threatened Artemis so I had a better Idea for him. As a Primordial that has gained the favor of Chaos can force a being to fade I started to chant in the old tongue and Gration started to flicker and shimmered till all that was left was this black ball that shot off into the sky heading for the void. I then fought the other 3 giants and made each of them fade. When Porphyrion had faded the earth exploded and Gaia climbed out of it and screamed at me.

"You should not be here this is not your fight. This is between me and the Olympians you cannot interfere"! Once she finished the gods except Artemis shot me questioning looks but I just ignored them.

"No, I can and will interfere" Gaia immediately looked confused why I had interfered so I continued "Your actions have brought shame to the council and you are here by summoned to the council to be charged. The love of my life has nearly been thrown into Tartarus today and though he would release her as he is my friend you have still angered me and be warned Gaea I am angry and now I have all my powers back and have gained a sword from your father and merged it with my symbol of power I am now like your father and don't get tired from using my powers and they cannot be blocked, so I warn you **DO NOT TEST ME"! I** roared the last bit and Gaia took a step back in fear but being who she is she cockily replied.

"I am older than you and you cannot defeat me" I smirked in return and charged her and when our blades met we both stumbled backwards from the power in the strike. We the silently seemed to decide to have a battle of power and 200 earth born erupted from the ground by her whilst I made 200 of my own soldiers form, they were humanoid. They were made of shadows, fire, earth, air, water, lightning and had swords made of Celestic Bronze. Once they had formed both sides charged and mine and Gaia locked swords and the duel began.

_**10 Minutes after**_

I had my sword under Gaia's chin, who was now on her knees after our fight. I quickly pulled out the handcuffs chaos had given me and bound her in them, waved at the Olympians and teleported to the void with Gaia to face punishment at the primordial council.

_**3**__**RD**__** Person view**_

Once Perseus had flashed out everyone looked shocked at where he had disappeared till Aphrodite gasped and they all turned to her but she was staring at Artemis in shock who was amazingly blushing.

"What is it Aphrodite"? Asked Zeus

"It's Artemis, I can feel immense love rolling off her and her power level seems to have shot up to incredible levels rivaling that of Gaia's at full power" answered a shocked Aphrodite, now all the Gods and Demigods where staring at her till Zeus spoke up.

"We will discuss this in the throne room" and with that they flashed with the Demigods to the throne room above New York"

Line Break of Awesomeness

_**Primordial council throne room**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person's pov**_

When Perseus and Gaia arrived in the throne room there were flashes around the room and the council appeared and smiled at Perseus but glared at Gaia.

"welcome back Perseus I have missed you these past 18 years" chaos said starting the council and Pontus and Thalassa headed back to their thrones after hugging there sun "now time to decide a punishment for my daughter and as much as it pains me to do this I vote she should be faded" all he councils hands were raised and they then pointed there symbols of power at Gaia and all fired and she faded into the void. "Now we need to make someone the primordial god or goddess of the earth, so has anyone any ideas" after a few minutes Perseus started speaking.

"May I suggest my wife" at this the council smiled and nodded and voted all in favor of the idea.

"Once you get back to Olympus to tell them who you are Perseus bring Artemis here so we can give here her new title" Chaos said to Perseus.

"Of course Chaos" Perseus replied then flashed just outside the Olympian throne room doors after putting on a black assassin re and making his eyes glow red for fun.

Line Break of Awesomeness

_**Olympian throne room**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person pov**_

When the Olympians, demigods, hunters, minor gods, Hades and Hestia arrived at Olympus they had shocked faces but started the council.

"Thank you demigods for it would have been hard to defeat the enemy without your help" at this some of eh council rolled their eyes at Zeus arrogance "Now for gifts, each one of you will be given semi immortality like the hunters were you can fall in battle whilst the seven…er six will be given full immortality and 1 gift" the council started chanting and the demigods lowed gold for a minute the they all left for camp and the seven stayed and after five minutes al the gifts were granted except for Nico.

"Lord Zeus I would like to make a request on Percy's part, I would like for my father and Hestia to join the council" Hades smiled at hi soon and Hestia beamed as Zeus waved his hand and two thrones appeared and the two deities' sat on them

"Now does anyone know where that stupid little demigod Perseus Jack-" Zeus didn't get to finish his sentence as they was suddenly a massive power from outside the doors that screamed evil and they all started to have great fear as the power radiating made the Olympians look like mortals then shadows seeped through the gap in the doors and pulled them open to reveal shadows in the door way that entered the throne room. The shadows they started to fall away and what was left terrified the whole room. A man dressed in a black assassin robe and had glowing red eyes but no one could see his face only his mouth which now held a line.

"Hello Olympians" said the robed figure as he smirked evilly.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT THE COUNCIL!" boomed Zeus

"Me Zeus" and with that the man flipped his hood down and the smirking face of Percy Jackson although the red glowing eyes had now gone to a black with flecks of gold, green, blue, brown, orange and white mixed in. Then something strange happened and Artemis shrunk down to human size and launched herself at Percy who immediately engulfed her in a hug and then Artemis moved her head back smiled at him closed her eyes then smashed her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They would have continued but the throne room doors banged open and a much panicked Hecate ran in.

"Please Lord Zeus send some help all the people at Hogwarts are about to be killed. Voldemort attacked and managed to capture very one luckily no one has been killed and he has all of them at wand point, I cannot interfere but please send some demigods to help and you should know that the leader for the light side is Harry James Potter." When she finished speaking every one noticed that Artemis and Percy had frozen and turned to Hecate with shocked faces.

"Harry's alive"? Questioned Artemis and Percy and they got a nod in response"and he is about to be killed by Tom"? Percy asked and he got another nod from Hecate then he started to emit a black aura, then the Olympians noticed Artemis was emitting the same aura as him, then they just disappeared, no flash, smoke, shadows, explosion or anything.

Line Break of Awesomeness

_**Hogwarts**_

_**12:33 pm**_

_**No one's pov**_

Harry Potter and the light side where all at the ends of the death eaters wands, or in Harry's case Voldemorts and he was giving one of his speaks in his high pitched voice.

"Finally, i have defeated you Potter and the light side, no one can save you" no one noticed but the forest that surrounded Hogwarts seemed to be getting very dark almost as if the shadows had thickened and the sky above it started to darken very lowly " i will be the ruler of the world" Voldemort continued "Purebloods will rule and muggle borns will die and the muggles will bow to me" now most of the deaheaters and ight side had noticed the forest and sky as it was completely black and the sky started to rumble, Voldemort and Harry the turned to look at this point, lightning started to jump from cloud to cloud and then struck a tree setting it ablaze, but it did not burn. The fire turned a vibrant green and started to move, it started to form tendrils and a symbol appeared out of fire it was a wolf and a stag sat next to each other with a sword in front of them. As soon as this symbol appeared all the Dementors, Giants and other followers of Voldemort that were creatures (AU: Animals but not humans) started to cower awa as if scared and as Voldemort was about to ask them what was wrong there was a flash of green fire and a man walked from the forest dressed in (AN: Can't be bothered writing it again as he is wearing the same as when he was at Olympus).

"Take aim" ordered Voldemort to his follwers as they aimed at the man whilst holding down the light side "FIRE" he screamed and hundreds of green lights shot at the man who kept walking forward. When the killing curses hit him there was an explosion and fire blasted outwards, once the smoke cleared all everyone saw was the man standing at the end of the bridge. He then flicked his wrist and all of Voldemorts followers were blasted backwards and knocked out only leaving Voldemort wit his wnd against Harry's head.

"Move and i will kill Harry" Voldemort threatened the man.

"Go on fire then Tom" he replied after a pause making Voldemort furious.

_**Harry's pov**_

Who the bloody hell is this guy he just survived 149 killing curses then knocked out Voldemorts followers. God, i can't believe i'm going to die on my birthday as it is in 2 minuites anyway.

"Move and i will kill Harry" Voldemort threatened the man.

"Go on fire then Tom" replied the man after 1 about 50 seconds Voldemort screamed,

"Avada kadavara" and Harry blacked out after thinking Happy Birthday.

AN: Sorry it took so long, been haing tests at school but promise to get next chapter out very soon as i know what will happen next. I'm having a bit of a block at the moment o some ideas could help. Thanks for all the reviws and check out my other stories.

Peace

-Kiezack God of Awesomeness


End file.
